The Jason s free night
by Ari.malfoy200
Summary: Jason esta indignado de que Bruce no le deja salir a una fiesta, y aun cuando le dice que debe ser un chico normal! Esta en una de las pocas noches libres que tiene y por nada del mundo la va a desperdiciar. contiene CP


**Hola, eme aquí mi regalo de año nuevo jaja un nuevo fic y este es sobre… TARAN TARANNNN Batman, bueno, jaja los hijos de Batman jaja amo a estos a estos chicos jaja**

**Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado y me dejen sus preciados reviews**

**Sin más que decir, además de que Batman no es de mi propiedad sino de los genios genialosos de DC comic, a leer!**

-.-.-

Jasón estaba realmente enojado, incluso más que enojado, no entendía ni en lo más mínimo a Bruce. Jasón había ido pacíficamente a preguntarle si podía ir a una fiesta, pero Bruce no lo dejo! Porque supuestamente cualquier loco maniático con complejo de villano podría secuestrarlo y bla bla bla. El seria lo suficientemente capaz para librarse, darle una golpiza, tomar un poco de soda, terminar de darle su merecido y volver antes de que alguien se diera cuenta. Pero no, Jasón no debe arriesgarse a situaciones peligrosas.

¨_vamos Bruce, déjame ir! Los chicos de mi edad van a fiestas, beben alcohol, fuman marihuana, viven la vida la vida loca men!_¨ Fue lo que le dijo Jasón, pero el aguafiestas enojón de Bruce lo mando castigado a su cuarto! Bruce estaba loco! primero le decía que se comportara como un chico normal para encubrir su verdadera identidad, pero no le permitía comportarse como uno! Y Jasón hubiera seguido defendiendo su punto, si no fuera porque Bruce lo amenazó cruelmente con la vara.

Jasón estaba hecho una furia mientras iba de camino a su cuarto. No lo dejo ir! Y lo peor de todo es que eran pocas las noches que tenía libre, pero bueno, esa noche el patrullaje le tocaba a Dick, Bruce no estaría en casa, así que se escaparía

-Bruce que se joda. Yo me voy de parranda- decía Jasón mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Y en eso estaba, cuando entra Dick a su cuarto, y sin tocar la puerta! Si no hubiera sido por que vio la fea cara de su hermano, él le hubiera lanzado algo, un zapato, un lapicero, algo-Uff eres tú. Tu horrible cara me asustó. Toca antes de entrar wey!

-emm lo siento. Es que vi que venias todo furioso a tu cuarto y quise saber que te pasaba. Y por qué te estas cambiando de ropa?

-Ohh sí. Me voy a una fiesta. El estúpido de Bruce no me dejo ir pero me vale su opinión, Jasón es libre y Jasón hace lo que quiere- decía en pose cool

-ah sí? Y a Jasón no le da miedo la vara?

-Bruce no se dará cuenta de que Jasón escapo.

-Sí, si Dick le cuenta

-No jodas pinche chismoso. No te importo para nada verdad? Tu porque eres un maldito empollón de mierda no te importa, pero yo no, yo soy normal y a mi si me gusta divertirme- Jasón estaba indignado. Acaso el maldito de Dick lo iba a delatar?

-Cálmate Jasón. No te delatare, pero no deberías salir sin el permiso de Bruce. Además hoy hay patrullaje

-This is my free night man. Esta noche estaré libre de asquerosos villanos queriéndome arruinar la diversión. Además, esos insectos no aguantan para nada

-Pero Bruce no se dará cuenta de que no estás en casa?

En esos momento entro Tim, con un libro en las manos sin siquiera apartar la vista de el

-Bruce dice que el patrullaje se canceló, tiene que ir a visitar urgentemente a un importante cliente y no volverá sino hasta mañana en la mañana-dijo sin dejar de mirar al libro. Jasón alzo los brazos con una sonrisa en la cara

-BUM! Todo está a favor mío- Jasón empezó a hacer su danza de la victoria- Tim, cara de rata, gracias, por esta vez, simplemente eres cara de nalga

-Claro Jasón cara de gay-Tim, seguía sin dejar de leer su libro. Dick solo sonrió

-Ya quisieras que fuera gay para tener este cuerpecito. Lamento informarte que esto-refiriéndose a sí mismo- está reservado para las chicas, y de las grandes ligas

-si si claro. Como tú digas. Bueno, me voy

-gracias Tim-dijo Dick

-Rayos, tú y Dick son la definición de empollones. Tim saca tu espantosa cara de ese libro y ve a divertirte

-No gracias-decía ya saliendo de la habitación sin, AUN despegar si mirada del libro

-vamos, o aunque sea, si vas a leer un libro que sea Las 50 sombras de Grey-Jasón recordaba lo mucho que le gusto ese libro. Tim solo paro, se dio media vuelta, y levanto su vista del libro para mirar a Jasón y la reciente sonrisa que apareció en su boca al ver que lo estaba mirando

-Jasón, a ti solo te gusta ese libro porque tú te imaginas como Anna- y dicho esto se fue, dejando a un Jasón y a un Dick anonadados

-Oíste eso? Me insulto! MALDITO ANIMAL VEN AQUÍ Y PELEA!

-Se revelo tu secreto Jasón-Dick no podía contener la risa

-Ese imbécil…-Jasón estaba enojado-pfff no dejare que me arruine la noche, ya mañana me las cobrare, hoy, a divertirse

-Jasón, enserio. No debes salir sin permiso de Bruce

-Dick, deja de ser una nena y cállate

-Jasón, si te vas. Le diré a papá

-Argggg maldito hijo de… está bien! Pff que nena eres Dick. Ahora, largo de mi cuarto. Solo gente cool puede entrar aquí

-… Y la nena soy yo-y dicho esto Dick se fue

¨_maldito Dick, me arruino la diversión, entre menos sepan mejor saldrá decían. Pfff porque no les hice caso? No, ese imbécil no me arruinara la diversión. Esta noche. Será inolvidable_¨

-Hola Roy? Si, saca a la nena, nos iremos a divertir… La moto imbécil! Me refiero a la moto… y a mí que me importa que Oliver no te deja usarla. Rebélate!... pues yo que sé cómo le harás, róbate una, pero una cool, no me vallas a salir con un triciclo… eso buen chico, ha si, y Roy, no te eches mucho maquillaje, jamás serás tan guapo como yo… no seas estúpido, yo no me hecho maquillaje, soy sexy de naturaleza… mejor cállate y nos vemos enfrente de tu casa en media hora.

Esa noche, Jasón sería un espíritu libre… y sin maquillaje

-.-.-

_**Bueno, hasta aquí llega espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en la próxima. Ohh por cierto, si han leído mi fic ¨Who is better?¨ estoy pensando en hacerle un par de caps mas, solo quería preguntarles que les gustaría que pusiera allí. Bueno eso es todo**_

_**Un gusto, Ari**_


End file.
